


Let's Do It (Let's Fall In Love)

by minnuet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnuet/pseuds/minnuet
Summary: Love at first sight is dumb, thinks Kyungsoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> breaking all the rules of writing by writing in multiple povs at once  
> Disclaimer: All totally made up, I don't own the boys. Unbeta'ed.

This isn’t really a story.

This isn’t really a story, because there’s nothing to really tell, not when it’s your typical situation where a boy meets a boy and instead of the customary fist bumps and secret handshakes and the sharing of illegally acquired porn, they fall in love.

Love at first sight is dumb, thinks Kyungsoo, so _dumb_ but yet he can’t deny the way his heart beats faster and his hands sweat and head spins a little when he looks at Jongin standing in front of him, all god-knows how many centimeters in height because Kyungsoo’s not exactly paying attention to numbers right now, he’s too busy falling in _love_.

Jongin is no better, because instead of being calm and cool and all confident of his place on this planet and his position as the school’s main heartthrob (Chanyeol’s words, not his), his heart is doing these little dances that reminds him less of the ballet steps and leg movements and _glissade_ he’s spent years honing and more of the chest-popping staccato-like moves that Taemin’s been working on in modern dance.

And it’s inevitable how far gone he is when he opens his mouth and the first thing he says to this cute-looking boy with big, beautiful eyes and heart-shaped lips is: “I love you, please be my boyfriend.”

After a moment’s stunned silence, Kyungsoo blushes deeply and Jongin can’t help but think that it’s the loveliest shade of red he’s ever seen.

 

 

*

Kyungsoo, being the more sensible one between the two of them, manages to convince Jongin that they should, of course, trying dating first – to which Jongin readily agrees. They exchange numbers just as the bell rings and they’re force to part, heading off to their respective classes.

Jongin’s friends are supportive – wait, make that one friend, because Jongin’s not exactly talking to Sehun after he discovered that Sehun’s been ditching their daily after-school hangout sessions to go spend his time making googly eyes at that one foreign exchange student (Tao or Zitao or something like that) from China. Luhan, on the other hand, doesn’t judge him for not following the stereotypical method of courtship, and even helpfully texts him a list of secret (supposedly) make-out spots around town.

So while Jongin is sitting at the back of the class in the middle of his Maths class, talking Luhan’s ear off about Kyungsoo’s perfection and how he’s small and tiny and cute (descriptions that, had Kyungsoo been nearby to hear them, might possibly end the relationship before it even _begins_ ), Kyungsoo is several classrooms away and burying his face in his hands.

Joonmyun, his best friend and class monitor and student council president and also resident caretaker of all things small, fluffy and in need of hugs, is stroking his back comfortingly.

“I’m sure it was a misunderstanding,” he says knowingly, because he’s been there before; he’s experienced that awkward moment when he had thought that Jongdae had wanted to get into his pants when really he just wanted to remove a bug he had seen crawling over Joonmyun’s leg. “He probably meant to say something else!” he adds cheerfully, injecting his voice with as much Positive Energy that he can. After all, Joonmyun thinks, that’s what best friends do – they help friends by being Positive and Upbeat and Cheerful.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to tell him that the reason he’s crying into his hands is because he’s found the Mr. Perfect and he’s already thinking about how many kids they’re going to have.

(Three girls and two boys, obviously, because five is a nice number to add to the family they’re going to have one day.)

 

 

*

In a stereotypical fashion, Jongin brings Kyungsoo to the movies on their first date.

The golden rule of any romcom cliché is that the first date is supposed to be awkward and weird and filled with silence in the first ten minutes before someone cracks a dumb joke meant to break the ice – but with them it doesn’t quite happen that way. They start talking about their favorite shows and movies and actors and singers and then the conversation moves onto their hobbies. Kyungsoo discovers that Jongin goes for dance practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays and sometimes even on Saturdays and Sundays because he really likes dance and he doesn’t exactly have much else to do besides make fun of Sehun and go out for soccer games with Luhan and Luhan’s best-friend-slash-kissing-buddy Minseok (Kyungsoo doesn’t ask about Minseok, and Jongin doesn’t explain further).

Jongin, on the other hand, learns that Kyungsoo likes to sing. Scratch that, he doesn’t just like it; he _loves_ it, and sings all the time. Like when they’re queuing up at the concessions stand and Jongin’s trying to decide between popcorn or chips, he can hear Kyungsoo humming quietly, his head tilted up as he reads the lit up menu on the wall.

He kind of likes Kyungsoo’s voice, and at that moment, while standing in the middle of the line surrounded by strangers and the smell of buttered popcorn and sweet soda drinks, Jongin falls even more in love with Kyungsoo.

 

 

*

Jongin manages to pay enough attention to the movie to remember the plot and some parts of the action and maybe the rugged and handsome lead, but he’s for most parts distracted by the warmth of Kyungsoo’s shoulder brushing against his, the occasional brush of Kyungsoo’s hand against his when he reaches into the bucket of popcorn in Jongin’s arms.

By the time the ending credits are rolling and the rest of the patrons are filing out of the hall, Jongin finds himself with Kyungsoo’s hand in his and is feeling ridiculously happy. He’s practically floating by the time they reach Kyungsoo’s home, because Kyungsoo had been holding his hand the entire way home and had reluctantly released it when they had reached his doorstep.

Their first date ends with a light peck on Kyungsoo’s cheek from Jongin (because he’s a _gentleman_ , thank you very much). Kyungsoo turns bright red again, and he smiles sweetly and shyly at Jongin before standing on tip-toe, returning the kiss on his cheek as well.

Jongin controls himself from doing a pirouette there and then, watching as Kyungsoo slips into his home, closing the door behind him

The soft whisper of _good night_ echoes in Jongin’s ears as he walks home dreamily, his steps light and his heart filled with love.

 

 

*

Their second date takes place two days later on one of the days that Jongin doesn’t have dance practice. It’s after school and they’re at the park, because Kyungsoo wanted to treat Jongin to his favorite ice-cream flavor and Jongin wanted to go somewhere where they could talk quietly and Jongin could gaze at Kyungsoo for long periods of time (gazing, he discovered, was not something one should do in the cinema since the lack of lighting made it a bit difficult to see much).

While Kyungsoo is busy buying the dessert, Jongin waits patiently by the side, with both his and Kyungsoo’s school bags hefted over both shoulders. Jongin’s hands are occupied with trying to keep both bags from sliding off onto the ground as they walk towards the middle of the park where there’s a pond and several benches surrounding it for them to sit on, which Kyungsoo notices is a distance away. Because there’s a chance that the ice will melt by the time they reach the benches, Kyungsoo decides to take upon himself to feed Jongin instead.

Jongin discovers that Kyungsoo takes his role as Jongin’s personal dessert provider very seriously, judging from the way he’s focused on scooping a spoonful of ice-cream out of the cup, while trying to get the nuts and whipped cream and even the chocolate sprinkles all onto it. When he succeeds, he glances up at Jongin, looking incredibly pleased with himself, and says, “Here, open up”, the generous helping of ice-cream held out in front of him.

There’s no way Jongin could ever say no to that face, or to Kyungsoo, so he grins and lets Kyungsoo feed him. When his lips slide over the spoon, almost brushing against Kyungsoo’s fingers, he notices that the other boy is blushing.

By the time they reach the spot by the pond, there’s no ice-cream left - but it doesn’t matter because Jongin is full and content and Kyungsoo is _still_ blushing, much to Jongin’s delight.

Settling onto the bench, they talk and joke and trade stories, until the sun is nearly sinking in the horizon. With a start, Jongin realizes that they’d been talking for _hours_. It’s never happened before, not even with his friends and Jongin finds that with Kyungsoo he doesn’t want to stop, he doesn’t want to end their conversation here and have to go home just yet.

When he glances over at Kyungsoo, he realizes that Kyungsoo looking down at the space between them, tracing circles on the bench surface. He’s biting his lower lip: a sign that he’s thinking deeply and being nervous about something.

Without thinking, Jongin hand reaches out and touches the back of Kyungsoo’s gently. “Hey,” he says softly, and Kyungsoo gives him a startled wide-eyed look.

He stills his hand, but doesn’t move it away, and Jongin takes the opportunity to slowly slide his fingers down until he has them laced with Kyungsoo’s own fingers.

Kyungsoo glances down at their hands, and swallows nervously.

It’s now or never, Jongin thinks, trying to gather up all of his courage. “Can I—can I kiss you?” he stumbles over his words, his voice low and quiet and _hopeful_.

At Kyungsoo’s smile, and nod, Jongin lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding back, and leans closer.

Kissing Kyungsoo is like everything and nothing that Jongin’s dreamed of. Kyungsoo is warm and pliant in his arms, his lips soft and plush against Jongin’s mouth that he can’t stop kissing him; he doesn’t want to stop because this is the best thing he’s ever experienced.

(For now at least, because the best thing he’ll ever experience happens about two months later, when Kyungsoo leans over during lunch hour while they’re playing footsie under the table and trying their best to make Sehun gag from their excessive Public Displays of Affection – and whispers in Jongin’s ear that his parents are away for the weekend, before giving him a knowing look that has Jongin blushing furiously this time.)

 

  
*

This is a story.

This is a story about a boy who meets a boy and they both fall in love with each other instantly and it shouldn’t be perfect and sweet and cliché, except it _is_.

Before this, Kyungsoo’s never had a boyfriend, never been on a date, never been kissed, never had his hand held by someone he likes, and never been in love.

Jongin makes sure that he’s the first to do all of that, and plans to make sure that he spends the rest of forever being the first in everything for Kyungsoo.

 

 

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted at [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/693881/let-s-do-it-let-s-fall-in-love-fluff-exo-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-highschoolau) and [lj](http://blueminnuet.livejournal.com/2259.html)


End file.
